1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems generally, and specifically to synchronized broadcast or multicast transmission to improve the quality of the received transmission.
2. Background
Conventional broadcast/multicast transmissions in a wireless communication system provide broadcast content to multiple users, i.e., one to many, wherein multiple users receive a same broadcast content. Mobile Stations (MSs) may receive broadcast transmissions from multiple Base Stations (BSs). In a spread-spectrum system, each transmitter employs a unique spreading code to identify the transmitter. When a receiver is processing the transmission from one BS, the transmissions from other BSs may appear as interference, thus degrading the quality of the received transmissions as well as the broadcast/multicast transmission data rate. There is, therefore, a need to improve the reception quality for broadcast/multicast transmissions. There is further a need to optimize broadcast/multicast transmissions and increase the broadcast/multicast transmission data rate.
There is a need to reduce the interference caused by concurrent broadcast/multicast transmission from multiple transmitters and to increase the performance of transmission. In a broadcast/multicast transmission there is also a need to allow better flexibility and switching between broadcast/multicast and unicast transmissions.